My Idol
by Mirror-of-Roses
Summary: We know that Weiss admires Pyrrha, but the redhead had admired Weiss since long before they met. Dedicated to JillianForDays.


When Pyrrha was eight years old, she loved knowing about celebrities. It was mostly because she loved people and getting to know them and celebrities' lives were broadcasted to the public, giving her easy access to this information. Pyrrha liked knowing tidbits, but had never really looked up to them or idolized them.

"Mom, anything new?" Pyrrha asked her mother after she came home from work.

Athena Nikos had short red hair in a bob and dark green eyes. She pulled off her brown leather jacket as she smiled fondly at her daughter. "Well, my work friends amd I were talking about Weiss and Winter Schnee today."

"The girls from the Schnee Dust Company?"

"Yes." Athena nodded. "Those two suddenly became the talk of the town. Apparently their father had Winter's body fused with ice Dust and never told anybody until recently."

"Whoa." Pyrrha beamed. "So she's made of ice or she controls it?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie." Athena laughed, patting her head. "She's only six, so maybe they're trying to figure out what she can do."

"I'm sure she'll be really cool!" Pyrrha grinned. "What about Weiss?"

"Weiss started singing," Athena said. "Soon, she might even be able to fight with Dust."

"Fight with Dust?"

"Mm-hmm. Can you imagine the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company being able to use Dust however she wants?" Athena chuckled. "That's enough of that, though. I'm so hungry, I could eat an Ursa. Come on, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Pyrrha's eyes lit up, but not at the thought of dinner. Fighting with Dust? Yes, please. What if Weiss became extremely powerful, like some kind of goddess of the elements? They were the same age, what if they were going to be in the same school somehow in the future? Weiss seemed like the best thing since sliced bread in Pyrrha's eyes. She wanted to be on her level or higher someday.

_Fighting? You need to he a Huntress to fight. I'll be the best fighter there is! An all-star champion! Top of my class at Sanctum and go to Beacon Academy where I can bear Weiss in a battle! _

The young redhead found her drive to become a Huntress from Weiss Schnee.

* * *

"Dad, is it true that I'm gonna use Dust in battle when I'm older?" Weiss asked her father at the dinner table.

Jack nearly spat out his drink. His elegant, dainty daughter using Dust in _battle? _Surely that was some kind of joke. "Where on Remnant did you get that idea from?"

"There's rumours..."

Jack's expression hardened. "Don't listen to those silly people. They don't know what they're talking about and can't tell the difference between yellow Dust and mustard powder."

"Daddy, Weiss can do it, right?" Winter, now seven years old, asked Jack. She turned to her sister. "Show 'em what you got!"

"Winter!" Jack scolded. "Don't give her ideas! She needs to be here for the company, not fighting with our products!"

"No."

Both Winter and their father looked at Weiss in curiosity.

"I'll do it. Therefore a girl in Mistral named Pyrrha Nikos who's an amazing fighter. If the heiress of our company can beat the best fighter in Remnant-"

"She's not the best fighter." Jack cut her off.

"-think of our reputation! 'The heiress beats the goddess' sounds nice, right?" Weiss smiled. "They'll know we're strong in business and in other skills like fighting. I want to know how to fight using Dust."

Jack stared at his eldest in awe, yet anger managed to blaze in his eyes.

"You might get hurt. You can get burnt, shocked, frozen..."

"I can do this, dad. Don't worry."

* * *

Eight years later, Pyrrha and Weiss attended Beacon together. After they met, they got closer every day. The two talked often, hung out and even studied together. By their second year, they became extremely close. This was mostly because of Weiss's crush on the redhead. The day Pyrrha left a note in Weiss's locker to meet her in the courtyard after classes, the heiress nearly jumped for joy.

Weiss, still in her uniform, quickly made her way to the statue in the courtyard. She looked around, searching for Pyrrha, before checking the time on her Scroll. It was six in the evening, which meant that Pyrrha was running late.

"Hey, Weiss."

The heiress gasped at the light touch on her shoulder. She turned around, relief flooding her face when she saw a pair of vibrant green eyes and a head of red hair, which was out of its usual ponytail. Pyrrha was als in her uniform.

"You scared me. Don't do that so often." Weiss smiled. "What did you want to talk about? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wring, I just... want to tell you something." Pyrrha smiled nervously.

"And what would that be?" Weiss prompted.

Pyrrha blinked a few times before gently taking Weiss's hands in hers. "Well... remember when you said they you're my biggest fan?"

Weiss nodded, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"I thought of you as my idol ever since I was around eight years old," Pyrrha said. "I heard you'd be able to fight with Dust and was amazed. I wanted to be as strong as you someday. Even though many people call me an all-star champion... you're my idol. You're the one I look up to and respect. I also... I've come to love you during the time we spent together."

The blue-eyed teen couldn't believe what she was hearing. She decided to let out her feelings for the redhead right then.

"You've been _my _idol for a long time. I wanted to fight as well as you. I never actually started fighting with Dust until I heard of you. I... love you too."

Pyrrha was genuinely surprised. She never expected _this _reaction from the Ice Queen, nor the soft lips pressed to her cheek.

They were each other's motivation for becoming Huntresses.


End file.
